Protecting John from Her
by DarkDanny
Summary: Set during Terminator 3: For years now Cameron's been following him from a distance, protecting him in secret. But after watching John begin to fall head over heels for Kate Brewster, she knew she had to intervene. Crack!fic John/Cameron Oneshot


**Lol okay this is just a random Crack!fic, nothing to do with Rampancy. We were talking about how horrible Terminator 3 was when this idea attacked me. So I wrote this unbetaed and really quick. I hope that you guys enjoy!**

* * *

WHAT REALLY SHOULD HAVE HAPPENED IN T3: after HK scene

As the remains of the prototype Hunter/Killer slid in front of them Katherine Brewster turned her head only to find herself looking at John Connor. He was smiling strangely at her.

"What?" Kate asked, challenging the young man.

"Nothing...You remind me of my mother." John said, still smiling in awe of watching the redhead shoot down the Prototype HK. Katherine couldn't help, she smiled back.

*CRASH*

The damaged door in front of the humans was kicked open with a force so strong it knocked it off the hinges. Standing there watching was not Uncle Bob, it wasn't even the T-X. It was a young woman, a brunette with big brown eyes standing there with a look strange displeasure as she looked solely at the female.

She had been following him for many years now, protecting him from all of the threats that John Connor was unaware of. She had planned on staying away from them, from destroying the timeline. But after hearing that line uttered by the man who was to save humanity, she knew that enough was enough.

"John Connor," She called to him, "I have come to protect you."

"Protect me?" John asked with a curious look for the young woman "protect me from what?"

"Her." She pointed out, pointing a finger accusingly at the Redhead. Without the slightest of hesitations, the woman pulled a Glock 17 from her shoulder holster and fired a single shot at Katherine, The bullet entering her foot, dropping the woman onto the ground in pain.

"You shot my future wife!" John roared at the woman over the screams Katherine was giving off. He rushed to her side, trying to stop the bleeding.

The girl merely rose an eyebrow.

"I did you a favor John," She returned, taking a step forward to the humans, not at all remorseful for what she did, "in the future she will make you a raspy voiced machine hater who will cut your heart out despite being a very under qualified veterinarian."

"She...She what?" John asked, unable to believe his ears.

"That is correct John," she confirmed, "I believe your future is best suited if I were in it."

John looked from the girl, over to Katherine, then back to the girl.

After a moment of hesitation John finally asked "What's your name?"

"Cameron."

"I see, uh, sorry Kate, I think I'm going to take my chances with Cameron." John apologetically stated "She seems know what she's doing, that and she's probably not going to let me get my heart ripped out."

"Good decision John Connor," Cameron agreed with him, " You will find Anti-Rejection medication for replacement organs is a very rare medication to procure in the future."

Cameron beckoned John to follow her, However John didn't move her as he felt a slight pang of guilt from the thought abandoning Kate.

"What about her?"

"She will survive the injury, that I do not doubt," Cameron mused, "as for Judgment day that I am not certain of."

John gave a glance back to his future "Wife" who'd let him get his heart damaged from some foolish attack. She must not have been a very good persuader if she'd let him do something stupid like that. Cameron on the other was a different story, a better story.

"You know what Cameron?" he said with a slight dazed look at his luck, "if I get to keep my original heart and not be operated on by an animal doctor, then I guess I can live with that."

"Good," Cameron returned with a faint smile and nod, "Sometimes sacrifices have to be made, you are learning already."

John nodded and smiled at the beautiful young woman from the future as he ignored the screaming profanity the Redhead from his past gave off. He pulled the half empty AK-47 from out of Kate's hand and reslung his bag over his shoulder, running over to the new woman in his life, Cameron.

Cameron smiled faintly to him and led John through the damaged corridor, ready to take the human up to crystal peak where they would prepare together to lead the resistance against Skynet and it's near limitless resources.

"Don't worry Katherine Brewster." The girl called without looking back to the wounded woman as the two walked away, "I will take good care of him."

This only made the woman scream even more.

* * *

**lol I hope it was okay, I had promised something funny awhile back so I hope you review. **

**With Regards to Rampancy I'm at eight thousand words. not too shabby! but tonight I'm going all out! if you haven't read it come check it out.  
**

**DarkDanny**


End file.
